The Stage of the Story Play Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Stage of the Story Play Part 2. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Twilight Sparkle: I can hardly wait for the grand opening! Mary Bell: We're going to enter the play. Bowser: I want you to go and bring me Mary Bell and company, the rangers allied them long enough. Arthur: We have got to save them. The episode continues in Princess Peach's Castle, Twilight and her freinds helped out. Twilight Sparkle: I hope they're okay. Spike: Me too, Twilight. Princess Peach: Don't you worry, Twilight, I'm sure that everything is going to be alright. Twilight Sparkle: I hope so, Princess Peach. Mario: I agree with the princess, Twilight, we'll save our friends somehow. Luigi: There's always a possibility. Rarity: And what possibility can we make it so? Blue Toad: We just have to outsmart Bowser. Yellow Toad: It's like he did before. So, Twilight, Mario, and their friends had to defend the Mushroom Kingdom. Then up on the distance, the Koopa Minions were attacking in the city. Yoshi: We've got company! Iggy Koopa: Koopa Minions! Ken Utonium: We gotta stop them! Rainbow Dash: Hold your horses, Small fry, it's way too dangerous for you. So, they set out to stop the Koopa Minions from invading the kingdom. Just as they were too many of them, Twilgiht and her friends refused to give up. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we can't give up, this is for our friends. Star Swirl the Bearded: Twilight's right, we must ensure Bowser does not rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario: Let's do this! Blue Toad: It's showtime! Pinkie Pie: For the Mushroom Kingdom and the universe! At last, the Koopa Minions retreated after a long battle. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, he begin making a new evil scheme. Bowser: It's time we begin to begin my next plan, we'll destroy the rangers for sure. El Seed: How're we gonna do that, Bowser? Bad Rap: After a few hostages came to us, it was all too easy for us. Bowser: Dark Jankenman, Masked Osodashi, you two will do the rest. Dark Jankenman: Yes, Master. Masked Osodashi: As you command. So, they set off to get rid of the rangers and the heroes. Then, Lucas, Yuri, and Chris became Floral Magicians. Lucas: Wow! Yuri: We're Floral Magicians now! Chris: This is so cool! Mary Bell: Come on, we can work our way out of here. Tambourine: Right! Mary Bell: Time to bust out of this castle! At last, they make their quick escape form the castle. Soon, Twilight and the others started patrolling around their home. Twilight Sparkle: We need to keep our eyes open, Bowser is not giving up that easily. Just then, Mary Bell and her friends appeared out of nowhere like magic. Mary Bell: Hi, Guys! Princess Peach: Mary Bell! You're all okay! With that said, they all happily hugged their friends. Buyllzeye: How'd you all escaped? Lucas: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225